megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Tsubasa Oribe
|englishva=Kayli Mills ( ) }} Tsubasa Oribe (織部 つばさ Oribe Tsubasa) is a playable character from Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. Appearances * Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE: ''Playable Character Design Tsubasa is a young woman with long black hair with her bangs clipped together by five clips and gray eyes. She wears a beige school uniform, except she wears a sweater jacket with the school emblem, a white collar shirt with a red ribbon with blue trimmed, red and blue plaid mini skirt, black knee-length shocks and dark brown loafers. Her casual outfit consists of stylish bright pink top with long sleeves underneath is light yellow dress and bright sky blue slippers. Her debut idol outfit consists of a black strapless tube top, hotpants with a bright pink belt, transparent light pink length socks and boots. In addition, she wears a transparent short vest, separate long sleeves, a black necklace with yellow star and several bright glowing yellow rings on her sleeves and legs. As a Mirage Master, her hair turns dark turquoise and grows out, tying into a ponytail with a white feathery hair rubber band and two headpieces. She has blue marking on her back. She wears a modified outfit with different shades of magenta and a white top sleeveless jacket, two separate skin tight white sleeves with black gloves, short shorts with white belt and high heel white boots. In addition, she wears a bright pink collar. Personality Tsubasa is a foolhardy, but a hard worker who stays focused once her mind is set on something. She’s never discouraged by her constant blunders, and has an optimistic personality. She's a big fan of her senior, Kiria Kurono. Profile Biography *She participates in One Of Milennium, the idol audition at Daitama Observatory. *She is recruited by Maiko Shimazaki and joins Fortuna Entertainment *She appears in the sky at the 106 in Shibuya riding a pegasus and attracts a lot of public attention *She makes a magnificent showbix debut with her first song "Feel." *She hands out packets of tissue in the streets of Shibuya to advertise her meet-and-greet. *She covers Kiria's signature track, "Reincarnation," reaching masses of new fans with her powerful and cool vocals. *Her meet-and-greet is held on the Toubo Department Store rooftop stage, ending up a huge success. *She participates in a photo shoot by Nobu Horinozawa, and her photo makes the cover of an issue of the fashion magazine "Nan-np" with her featured in a special article inside. *She appears on the Amrita Shower commercial as the 15th Amrita Girl. Her campaign song, "Maybe friends, Maybe Lovers," has also been well-received. *Her training(?) with the stray cat named Little Devil is picked up by a tabloid magazine. *She forms a girl group with Kiria. Their new song "Give me!" is preformed live in concert and is a huge success. *She plays the head in the stylish action/crime TV series "Sneeze Detective Maho," directed by the master auteur Kuem Tarachino, *She appears at the Tokyo Millenium Collection and steals the show with a cute Santa costume. *The new song "Fly: You're My Wind" created by Couten Sawafuji is released, and she preforms her first solo concert. Her new song goes platinum, and she is now acknowledged as a national idol. *She releases a collaboration with Kiria called "She is..." In the music video, she debuts a new look, elegant and mature, which becomes the talk of the town. *She forms a girl group with Eleonora Yumizuru, and their new song "Dream Catcher" marks a magnificent debut ''Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Tsubasa is Itsuki Aoi's childhood friend, and she has also awakened as a Mirage Master together with him. She joins Fortuna Entertainment as a new idol. Class Endings Tsubasa Oribe - Amrita Girl : With her devilish charm and "Tsubasa's Kiss," Tsubasa wins the public's heart. The catchphrase becomes one of the most trending topics of the year, and she wins an award for Best Commercial. Her acting abilities on Maho were also highly praised, and she wins more and more roles as the days go by... Tsubasa Oribe - Sacred Idol : Thanks to "Fly: You're My Wind," she won various awards starting with Rookie of the Year, and left her name in history as a legendary idol. However, she wasn't satisfied with just that, and continues to work hard during her lessons, aiming for even greater heights. Etymology *The name Tsubasa means "wing" (翼), which may be a reference the Pegasus Knight class she is in. *Tsubasa's surname Oribe means "weaving" (織) (ori) and "department" (部) (be). Trivia *Tsubasa is the only playable character to perform with more than one performance with other characters. *Tsubasa's idol costume and the scene where she changes into a bikini to lure out a possessed photographer were censored for the North American release. *Tsubasa is a spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate for the Nintendo Switch with her original and carnage form. Gallery Category:Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Allies